


（授权翻译）心跳交融

by miowhysoserious



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 下流情话, 对不起第一次开车别骂我, 少儿不宜, 支配服从, 碧海撩拨祥生, 祥生很敏感, 第一次sex, 语言露骨, 车甜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowhysoserious/pseuds/miowhysoserious
Summary: 祥生和碧海每天的日程都排得满满的，终于他们获得了一些属于自己的空闲时间。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 4





	（授权翻译）心跳交融

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conjoined Heart Beat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381361) by [SkyeBeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeBeautiful/pseuds/SkyeBeautiful). 



碧海和祥生已经交往了七个月了。每天的时间都被排练，团活还有不同的个人活动安排得满满当当。虽然对这一切他们都很高兴也很感恩，但是也为此没有很多时间可以在一起。大部分时候他们都太累了以至于小情侣的约会时间只能被局限在休息时间偷偷溜出去一会，利用一些出门买东西和打游戏的时间，趁人不注意的亲亲热热和晚上的搂搂抱抱。

伴随着新年的到来，艺人的工作也迎来高峰期。和其他日本艺人一样，JO1在新年期间也有大量紧凑的日程安排。短时间内他们跑来跑去赶场子表演新专辑的歌曲。忙碌了几天后成员们终于迎来了一周的休息时间可以回老家。一些成员直接回了家，打算和家人待在一起，算起来距离上一次有空回家已经过去好久了。还有些成员的老家离东京太远所以他们决定留在东京，休整一下顺便做些以前没空做的事。

祥生本来也准备好了要回老家一趟，不过后来他决定晚两天走，先留在东京整理一下房间顺便可以和碧海在一起待几天。碧海没有回家的打算，因为他说“家人都在工作，反正家里也没有人”。祥生心中了然也没有过多追问。终于可以和碧海在一起好好约会了他可兴奋了。

两人在一间很棒的高级餐厅吃了午饭，在家居用品店买了些东西然后又去了游戏中心打游戏。天色渐晚，他们又去照相馆洗了一些过去几个月祥生拍下来的照片。虽然就是一天简单的约会，他们也自得其乐。在这段属于他们自己的时间里可以什么都不想，可以在无人打扰的情况下尽情聊天。回家路上路过了一家中华料理店，打包了一些外卖后他们就回到了公寓。

碧海的房间在二楼，祥生的在三楼上去有些麻烦，所以他们决定在碧海房间里一起吃晚饭。走了一天路两人都很累了，祥生准备好外卖，碧海去拿了餐具。他们一边在茶几上吃饭一边看着碧海投放到电视上的有趣油管视频。吃完后，祥生收拾了一下，碧海还在全神贯注地看着一个讲解世界各地犯罪案件的视频。祥生坐到自家男友身边，靠在他的左臂上和他一起看着。

看到一半，祥生感觉到碧海吸了吸鼻子然后亲了亲他的头顶。祥生顺势抬起头对上了碧海锐利的目光。他就这么静静地和碧海对视着，在碧海凑上来和他接吻时闭上了眼睛。

一开始这是一个温柔的，不带任何情欲的吻，慢慢地变成了相互渴求的亲热。祥生发出了几句轻柔的呻吟，同时脑内也陷入了恐慌。这是要上本垒的节奏吗？两人都是对方的初恋男友，所以在这方面都没有什么经验。但是——碧海告诉过祥生自己以前有和女孩子交往的经验，祥生则没有。最后，祥生还是把主动权交给了碧海。碧海一边继续沉浸在和祥生的亲吻中，一边引着祥生移到了他的床上。

碧海把祥生固定在自己身下。他注视着祥生略有些慌乱的双眼，抱了抱身下这具比他稍小一些的身躯，希望可以安抚到他。他们这样拥抱着的时候，碧海可以感觉到祥生剧烈的心跳，就好像在自己身上跳动一般，此刻他们的心跳仿佛融为一体。碧海埋头在祥生的颈窝间，深深吸入他身上的味道。碧海的嘴唇轻抚过祥生光滑的肌肤，祥生的心跳加快了，唇齿间发出了嘶声。碧海小心翼翼地扯掉了祥生的衬衫扔在地上。他的注意力始终没有离开过祥生的脸庞，欣赏着这具完全暴露在他面前的身体，然后伸出舌头在祥生的胸口舔出了一道水痕。

祥生喘着气，碧海感觉到对方的手一把握住了自己的上臂。肾上腺素飙升，呼吸也变得急促起来，他开始意识到祥生对这些不经意的轻微碰触反应有多大。他的手顺着祥生轮廓分明的腹肌向上游走，用大拇指轻轻揉搓他的乳尖，心中升腾起强烈的欲望。

祥生因为碧海的爱抚全身颤抖，喉咙口忍不住发出了轻轻的呜咽，更激起了碧海做下去的欲望。他已经半勃起了，祥生发出的每一声呻吟和轻喘都在刺激着他的情欲，让自己的勃起更加涨大。碧海沿着祥生的喉结一路亲吻，手顺着他苗条的身体继续往下游走，抓着祥生的窄小的髋骨拉近自己，把他完全压在自己身下。

碧海爱死了祥生这种顺从于自己的样子，放任自己用唇舌侵犯着他。碧海把自己的髋部也贴在祥生身上，把两人的性器贴在一起摩擦。

祥生突然伸手抓着了碧海的头发，喘出的热气打在碧海的太阳穴上。

“啊…”祥生喘着气，“碧海…好舒服…”

“我就想让你舒服。”碧海吻着祥生的下巴，用手掌抚摸着他的大腿，“要是你不想做了，我现在就停下。”

祥生的手从碧海发间滑下捧住了面前人的脸。他把碧海的脸转向他让他和自己对视。听到祥生在他唇边低语的瞬间他呼吸一滞，让他有了一种自己已经占有了祥生的错觉。

“碧海好温柔啊，继续做下去吧…”

碧海贴着祥生的唇：“如你所愿，我的天使。”他扯掉自己的衬衫扔到地板上，一路吻过祥生的鼻子，眼睑，额头。祥生的手臂攀上他的肩头紧紧抱住他，碧海发出了愉悦的低哼声。

“碧海…”祥生埋在碧海的颈窝里低语。

碧海的手滑到了祥生的小腹，挑逗似地摸着祥生运动裤的边缘然后伸了进去。祥生的呼吸一滞，双手不自觉地举过头顶。碧海抬头注视着祥生的脸庞，轻笑一声然后继续往下摸。祥生颤抖着双手乱挥，想要握点什么东西，最后抓住了个枕头。

指尖碰到了祥生的耻毛，碧海停了下来。他深吸了一口气，想要让自己冷静下来，现在在做的是他以前从未做过的事。他的手缓缓向下移动，抚摸着祥生的性器。祥生忍不住仰起头呻吟了出来。碧海抬眼看着祥生的反应，渴望听到更多像这样诱人的声音。

“啊…碧海…”祥生叫了出来。

碧海的动作更进一步，手指从上到下缠绕着祥生的性器。就像是在撸动着自己的一样，只不过顺序倒过来。他们的尺寸差不多，并没有碧海想象中的那么陌生。碧海用手裹住祥生火热的阴茎，试探性地撸动了一下，引得祥生高声尖叫，弓起了自己的背。

哇…碧海心想着然后开始用手慢慢来回抽送。祥生就是这样敏感又动人。碧海对他做什么都可以，他完全把自己敏感，渴求又顺从的一面暴露在了碧海面前。碧海放下了先前的担忧，用力地吻住祥生。他跪在祥生的双腿之间，分开他的双腿，手掌在光滑的大腿上来回摩挲，透过睫毛望着被自己压在身下的男友。

祥生也垂眸回望着碧海，他的心跳快得简直像要破膛而出。只是对上碧海锐利的目光，祥生就已经感到浑身上下的肌肉都紧绷了起来。碧海在祥生肚脐下面的软肉上留下一串轻柔的吻，绵软的嘴唇沿着祥生的肌肤一路往下，手指勾住了他运动裤的松紧带。碧海拉扯着把祥生的运动裤褪到大腿，恍惚间祥生不自觉地抬起自己的臀部方便对方动作。碧海拽下祥生的运动裤，一把握住了祥生性器的顶端，当它从底裤里被释放出来时，“啪”地一下弹回到了祥生的小腹上。碧海借着灯光端详着祥生的肉棒，光滑的皮肤，粗大的龟头，完美的形状和颜色。他从来没有这样近距离地观察过别人的阴茎。

“碧海…”祥生喘着息。

碧海仰头对上了祥生哀求似的眼神，仿佛要哭出来了一样，下巴收紧，好像在极力平复自己的呼吸。碧海看着祥生笑了，目光依旧没有离开自己的男友，低下头轻轻舔弄祥生的龟头边缘。

“你这么看着我，”碧海低吼着，“让我很想对你做坏事，祥生…”

祥生的自控力已经到了极限，他的神经都要爆炸了。如果碧海开始说着下流的话，他就再也受不了了。祥生弓起身子，卷紧了腹部的肌肉，他向后仰起头，把自己的脖颈全都暴露在碧海面前。这个动作让碧海浑身热血沸腾。

“做，做什么都可以，碧海。”祥生呻吟着，“是碧海的话对我做什么都可以。”

碧海惊讶于祥生的所说所为。就在他心里想着祥生不能再性感了的时候，祥生就在他身下弓起腰，又扭动起了身体。他抬起手臂，用手掌爱抚祥生线条分明的腹部，一路往下游走，摸到了祥生的臀部，然后是他颤抖着的大腿。碧海的手在祥生的皮肤上滑行，抬起了祥生的膝盖。祥生顺从地回应着碧海，顺势屈起了一条腿。这个动作让祥生的每一个部位都暴露在了碧海面前。碧海低头凝视着身下人的阴茎和粉色的后穴。

碧海埋头亲吻着祥生大腿和臀部的交界处，用舌头轻舔着他后穴周围绷紧的皮肤。碧海丝毫没有怜悯地挑逗着祥生，用舌头又舔又吸，仿佛要把祥生逼疯到极点，他在祥生身上动用了自己所知道的一切，心满意足地听着身下人的沾染上情欲的喊叫声。

听着祥生的喊叫声，碧海唇齿间也止不住发出了嘶声。

“碧海…碧海…”祥生呻吟着，碧海感觉到他抓在自己发间的指尖也微颤着。

碧海终于停止了对祥生后穴的进攻，转而向上对祥生的大腿内侧发起攻击，手指环住了祥生粗长阴茎的底部。

“想要我怎么做呢，祥生？”他轻声说。

祥生喘着粗气，每一寸肌肉都紧绷着，每一根神经都在叫嚣着想要欲望得到释放。祥生用氤氲着兴奋和渴望的眼神望着碧海。

“想要你舔我，现在就舔我…”

“求我。”碧海的声音平静又坚定。

在听到碧海命令般口吻的一瞬间，祥生浑身一颤。碧海的手还在缓慢撸着祥生的性器。

“求你，碧海…求你了。“祥生舔了舔嘴唇，断断续续地低吟从唇间泄出。

碧海慢慢地用手抽送着祥生的性器，他的心跳剧烈到仿佛要跳到喉咙口。碧海俯下身用舌头舔弄着祥生勃起的下缘，紧张的心情压得他差点喘不过气。碧海用自己的嘴唇包裹着祥生的龟头，手则重重的捏住了整根柱身，他轻轻地吮吸着，缓慢地向下一点一点地含进更多。碧海的舌头沿着柱身来回舔弄，撸着性器的手保持着不变的节奏。

祥生咬着牙关，呼吸仿佛被哽在喉咙。碧海正用嘴舔弄着，手指上下撸动着他的阴茎。祥生太过沉迷在这种快感里，一时间不知所措。紧张和炙热感在他的下腹聚集，即将被高潮的快感淹没。让碧海惊讶的是口交不如他想象中的那么容易。下巴已经有了些酸痛的感觉，而且避免让自己的牙齿触碰祥生敏感的肌肤并不是件容易的事。但是他还是继续做了下去，祥生滚烫的阴茎在他口中进进出出。他继续一边吮吸着，一边用手抽送，下定决心要让祥生爽到高潮。

祥生渐渐地也开始发出更加诱人的呻吟。

碧海微微扬起头看着祥生，祥生的指尖插进碧海头发里时，对上了碧海的眼神。很明显祥生已经意乱情迷，浑身上下被情欲和即将到来的高潮占领。他的眼神也正紧紧盯着碧海。

“啊…”祥生呻吟着，抓着碧海头发的手指又收紧了，“碧海我快要到了。”

碧海用手掌抚着祥生的囊袋，然后开始快速而又剧烈地撸动着祥生的性器。他嘴里吐出了一点祥生的性器，只是把一小个尖端含在嘴里。碧海感觉到祥生开始揪着自己头发，他吐出了祥生的性器，用手狠狠地上下撸动，感受着手指下阴茎的搏动，最后伴随着祥生发出的巨大呻吟，精液射出溅到了碧海的下巴和脸颊上。碧海抬起头凝视着祥生发泄后的脸。他的身体蜷缩着，眼睛紧闭，小嘴微张，短促的呼吸从嘴里泄出。完全又是一副让碧海性欲高涨的模样。他伸手去够床边的纸巾盒，擦了擦自己脸上被弄脏的地方然后把纸巾随意地丢进了垃圾桶里。

碧海俯身靠近身下的祥生，凑上去给了他一个温柔的吻。分开时，祥生用牙齿吮着碧海的下嘴唇不放。碧海沉下身子把自己的膝盖抵进祥生的两腿之间，自己勃起的阴茎正抵在祥生的股沟处摩擦，祥生也迎合着他的节奏。

“啊…”祥生舒服得又闭上了眼睛，伸手紧紧抓住了碧海的肩膀。

碧海的阴茎不断涨大，紧紧地贴着自己运动裤的布料。他的阴茎早就硬邦邦的了，已经忍受了很久。他伸手握住祥生的大腿，温柔地分开身下人的双腿，用眼神享用着自己眼前祥生白皙光滑的肌肤，手指还挑逗着祥生的阴茎。他的大拇指抚过祥生的臀瓣，轻轻地按压着褶皱的小穴。祥生瞬间发出了轻细的呻吟。碧海的挑逗引得一连串低声的下流的话从祥生嘴里吐了出来。

碧海把两根手指伸进了自己嘴里，用舌头包裹住舔了舔，尽量把他们舔湿到可以起到润滑作用，他把手指伸回到祥生的后穴，轻松地插进了一根。

“对不起祥生，我没有准备润滑油。”

“不要紧…”

碧海的手指插得很深，在祥生体内向上勾着手指，温柔地按摩着祥生柔软的内壁，祥生在他耳边发出了舒服的呻吟。祥生的声调渐渐变低，随着呼吸加重变得沙哑，感觉到碧海灼热的呼吸拍打在他的喉结处，他浑身上下也渴望着被点燃。

碧海抽出了手指，跪在祥生颤抖的双腿间，脱下了自己的运动裤，吐了一口口水在手掌上然后抹在了自己早就已经勃起的龟头上。他一手抓着祥生的胯部，掰开祥生的两片臀瓣，然后把自己的阴茎慢慢推进祥生紧窄的后穴中。

一瞬间他的阴茎被内壁的火热包裹着，整根插进去后还能感觉到祥生柔软的小穴，内壁的肌肉跳动着挤压着着他的阴茎。碧海也忍不住仰起头呻吟了出来。祥生的后穴又窄又紧，爽死了。祥生在碧海身下叫出了声，推搡着碧海的身体。碧海见状低头看了看身下的祥生，正准备温柔地向祥生的后穴冲刺。祥生舒展开自己的臂膀抱着碧海，把脸埋在他的肩头。

“还好吗祥生？”

祥生只能用破碎的呻吟回应着碧海。碧海整根插进去后他完全说不出话了。眼泪不自觉地从眼角渗出。

“祥生…”碧海的低语就萦绕在自己耳畔，“祥生，还好吗？”

碧海环抱住祥生，身下的动作已经放停。他担心地替祥生抚去脸颊上的汗水和泪水。

“没事，”祥生做了几个深呼吸后让自己平静下来，睁开眼迎上了碧海担心的目光。

“我没事，碧海，不要紧…”

“真的可以吗？”碧海低声说道，“要不要我停下来？”

“不要，不用停下来。”

碧海笑着吻了一下祥生的肩头。“好，那如果弄痛你了，你要告诉我。”

祥生又转过去了，前额抵在枕头上。碧海整根抽出又挺着腰整根进入，阴茎深深地埋进祥生的后穴，祥生又忍不住叫了出来，弓起了身子，紧紧抓住了身下的床单。

“啊…“祥生大叫着，“碧海…还想要。”

如祥生所愿，碧海又往后抽出阴茎，然后深深地向前撞击。他爱死了祥生的这种反应。他用力扣住祥生的胯部，缓慢但用力地前后抽插，看着自己的阴茎在祥生逐渐绷紧起来的身体里进进出出，眼前尽是一幅色情的景象。

“祥生好色。”碧海边喘着气边说，他的欲望得到了极大的满足，自信心几乎充斥在身体的每一个角落，“以前都不知道祥生这么色，好性感。”

祥生转过头望着碧海，在房间里昏暗灯光的映衬下他充满挑衅的眼神里满是渴求。

“再用力点。”祥生求着碧海。

碧海又往里一挺身，扣在祥生胯部的手紧了紧。

“信不信我操坏你。”

“你试试啊。”祥生抽着气，“赶紧操我。”

碧海就等着祥生这句话。他整个人压在祥生身上，环抱着祥生的身体，脸埋在祥生线条漂亮的颈窝里。他放任自己在祥生身体里不断冲撞，就像他一直想要做的那样，他做梦都想这样，为了不伤害到祥生他以前从没有这样失控过。

他知道祥生可以承受的，是自己的话对祥生做什么都可以，因为他全身心地爱着金城碧海。两人皮肤与皮肤之间拍打撞击的声音很响，祥生胡乱地叫着“好爽”“再快点”，最终和碧海嘴里吐出的各种下流的话交织在一起。

最后，祥生的手伸进碧海的头发里，紧紧地揪着他的头发，引得碧海忍不住呻吟着在他的颈窝里咬了一口仿佛要吸出血来似的。

“碧海…不行了…要到了…”

碧海的双臂紧紧地搂着祥生，祥生感觉到射精感在自己的下腹部聚集，最后射在了两人的肚子上。碧海还在用力在他体内冲撞着，虽然痛但也爽得不行，引得祥生止不住发颤。

祥生的视线都模糊了，碧海埋首在他颈间低吟着，一瞬间祥生眼前一片黑。祥生感受着碧海的阴茎在他体内一阵抽搐，他收紧了自己的内壁肌肉。碧海被夹得一仰头，在祥生耳边高声叫了出来。

碧海射完后直接倒在了祥生身上，祥生闭着眼睛笑了。碧海的吻落在他的肩膀，脖颈，前额，祥生还在剧烈的呼吸着，聆听着自己的心跳。

做完不久后，碧海把自己的阴茎从祥生体内拔了出来，然后翻了个身躺在了祥生身边。祥生的肚子上满满昭示着两人刚刚的所作所为。碧海一点都不在意，此时此刻他一心只想着分开祥生的双腿从后面抱着他再来一发。

祥生主动迎合，很轻松地接纳了碧海，阴茎又滑了进去，两人的身体契合得就仿佛为此而生。碧海低吟着祥生的名字，一只手去够祥生的手，十指相扣，然后开始了缓慢的抽插。

“祥生。”碧海喘息着，汗水顺着他的鼻梁滑落在鼻尖汇集

祥生转过脸，用舌尖把那滴汗水卷进嘴里。

“嗯？”

碧海感觉祥生的手指又一次插进了他的发间，但这次是很温柔的触感，指尖滑落在自己的脸颊上。碧海侧头前倾，抵着祥生的嘴唇低语。

“我爱你，祥生。”碧海轻声说道。

祥生颤抖呼出一口气，闭上了眼睛：“碧海…”

碧海这次的动作温柔极了，充满着爱意，让祥生一时之间说不出话来只能怔怔地望着他。他微微地点了点头，然后俯身在祥生的唇上印上重重的一吻。

祥生呜咽着用手指爱抚着碧海的脸颊。

碧海用右手肘撑起身子，继续挺动着胯部，祥生的一条腿已经架到了他身上。虽然是第二次做了，但是他们之间依旧激情不减，不过因为身心俱疲也没有持续太久，祥生很快释放在了碧海的手里。他的头不住地向后靠，弓起身子更加贴近身后人。碧海在祥生耳边轻轻地说着什么甜言蜜语，让祥生心满意足。两人的手指相互交缠着，碧海轻哼着边和祥生接着吻边迎来了高潮。

.

.

祥生坐在床头，脖子上搭着浴巾，穿着从碧海衣柜里找出来的白衬衫和黑色短裤，翻看着LINE的聊天记录。他其实有一点担心住在隔壁房间的成员会不会听到了他们刚刚做的事，然后在群里问起。发现并没有后他松了一口气。

碧海带着微湿的头发，腰间系着浴巾从浴室里走了出来。他走到冰箱前拿出了两罐他自喜欢的粉色monster。“怎么了吗？”说着给祥生递了一罐，祥生微微点头接过饮料。

“没什么，我只是在看LINE。”

碧海点了点头，打开拉环一饮而尽。他把空罐子放在茶几上，从衣柜里找出了干净的黑衬衫和灰色运动裤。然后和祥生一样坐到了床上。祥生观察着碧海的一举一动，手里握着半罐饮料凝视着碧海。

“碧海…谢谢你。”祥生轻声说道。

碧海亲了亲他的前额。“没事的。”碧海笑着回答。

祥生开心地笑了然后喝完了饮料，碧海打了个哈欠。当祥生站起身把罐子放到茶几上时，碧海已经躺到了床上，等着男朋友依偎着躺进自己的怀里，一同进入梦乡。


End file.
